<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Night on the Nexus by satashii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504440">Karaoke Night on the Nexus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii'>satashii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Goddamnit Reyes, Karaoke, M/M, Slice of Life, unbeta’d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara learns what is traditionally the Pathfinder team song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Night on the Nexus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sara drains her angaran tropical margarita through a straw, her eyebrow twitching slightly as she watches her brother’s team enthusiastically all on stage doing the YMCA and teaching it to Evfra and the Moshae at this diplomatic outing to one of the bars on the Nexus. Scott is sitting on Reyes lap in the seat next to her, their limbs all loose and tangled, Reyes’ hand resting in a curl around her brother’s midsection. They have their faces pressed together, eyes closed and are swaying in their seat to a song that obviously isn’t the YMCA. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scottie…. why are they teaching our allies the YMCA?” She asks, letting the straw drop from her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kallo is enthusiastically jumping several feet up in the air each time they reach the “A” part, arms in a triangle pose above his head. Gil and Liam are red faced from the amount of alcohol they’ve imbibed as the “C” and “M” respectively. Jaal is waving his arms up in the air as the “Y” part. Evfra is doing his best to match Jaal but he’s a few beats too slow and the Moshae is stiffly attempting to match Kallo but has better timing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s karaoke night tradition,” Reyes answers her instead of Scott. He’s opened his eyes and they’re half-lidded, making goo-goo eyes at her brother who looks like a stunned love-lorn puppy. Sara may or may not surreptitiously take a picture of it for future blackmail reasons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tradition? And what other dance mistakes do you guys make on a regular occasion?”  Sara asks, expecting to be ignored as they’re now aggressively making out and trying to meld their bodies into one next to her. She really needs to find a girl or boyfriend—being a third wheel is getting awkward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well… we all agreed after last time that Macho Man is not allowed unless there’s no civilians around to scare off,” Scott’s voice is breathless and is cut off by Reyes claiming his mouth again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They really are too fucking perfect, she thinks with a sigh and turns her attention back to the uncoordinated flailing going on onstage.  Evfra is getting his timing better but still looks like he’s having a seizure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the song ends, Reyes lifts Scott up who’s wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. “You coming with mi corazón?” Reyes asks with a husky laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her brother’s giggle is definitely inebriated but not yet completely drunk.  The arms that are tugging Reyes into a kiss as he attempts to walk towards the stage are seemingly a “yes”. Reyes miraculously doesn’t dump them both on their asses as he carries Scott in the general direction of the stage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The team had seen Reyes coming and put a chair down for him to dump her brother in. Scott just looks adoringly at Reyes as he takes the microphone and taps a few commands into the music selector. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the first strains of saxophone wailing out the introduction to <em>Careless Whisper</em> blast loudly through the bar there’s an unexpected wave of enthusiastic cheers from the other patrons.  It seems this is a common enough occurrence that the regulars know what’s about to happen. Reyes winks cheekily at her before he starts singing directly to Scott, crooning the lyrics and stalking towards her brother like a lion about to take down a gazelle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Goddamnit Reyes… you can sing’ Sara thinks as she chokes on an ice cube, followed by ‘that hip wriggle is fine’ and ‘oh my god I’m going to go blind’.  Judging by Scott’s look, Reyes is going to get laid tonight. The eye-fucking is enough to get even a hanar going. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sara makes eye contact with Tiran Kandros across the bar as she tries to look anywhere except the stage. The turian looks amused and gives her a small salute with his drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pushing her drink away, Sara stalks towards the turian who now looks a bit more startled. She just found her own target for the night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scott would be fine without her.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Silly little ficlet.  My headcannon is that Careless Whisper is *their* song.  </p><p>Comments and kudos loved. Come chat @ me on tumbler @satashiiwrites.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>